The invention relates generally to V2I and I2V communications and the segregation and transmitting of a data message between the vehicle and the infrastructure.
Vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) and infrastructure-to-vehicle (I2V) communications are co-operative systems based on two-way communications for interacting in real time. These systems are preferably directed at the communication of both non-safety and safety applications for transportation vehicles. There are V2I and I2V applications that transfer large amounts of data between the infrastructure and the vehicle using roadside equipment (RSE) or access points (AP). However, dependent up the size of the data contained in the file or data message to be transferred, it may not be possible to transfer the entire contents of the intended file from/to a single RSE or AP given the RSE or AP only has limited transmission range resulting in a limited time window to transmit the file or data message to/from a moving vehicle.